


Something More: Katlivia Oneshots :)

by agirlwhothinksbeyond



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwhothinksbeyond/pseuds/agirlwhothinksbeyond
Summary: Here is a bunch of Katlivia one-shots :))Dick Wolf and NBC owns the characters I just borrow them! :))
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Umm not much to say but, enjoy :))

Kat sat at her desk quietly. It wasn't a busy night, she was hoping she would be going home soon, she had a date at 8:30pm and the clock was pushing 6:30pm.

"Amanda, if you were going on a date to a fancy Italian restaurant would you wear a dress? Or a jumpsuit?" Kat asked while finishing her last DD5.

"Hmmmm honestly...ummm I would wear a jumpsuit! Maybe even match it with a cute little waist belt." Amanda nodded towards the young brunette.

Olivia had stepped out of her office in a skin tight black dress, it was mid thigh length and was strapless. Yet one could only imagine how she really looked in the dress, it's a shame because she had her coat snug around her body as she leaned against the door frame. The dress she had on complimented her figure beautifully and allowed her squad to get a glimpse of her cleavage. Enough to know what the Captain was working with, but not too much that she gave it all away.

Kat's jaw dropped but she quickly picked it up as she stood from her chair to hand her beautiful Captain her last DD5.

"Umm leave that on my desk Kat, I will take a look at that in the morning. Alright everyone we can wrap it up and head out." Many started to head out, very few stayed and of that few included Amanda and Fin. "Fin and Amanda please don't call unless it's necessary." Olivia said softly.

"Looks like Kat isn't the only one with a date tonight!" Amanda smirked. "Liv you look gorgeous and whoever this guy is, he is gonna get lucky!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back into her office and shrugged her coat off of her shoulders and down to her waist. Kat slipped in behind her and dropped her file on her Captain's desk unable to take her eyes off Olivia's body.

"Kat can you zip me up please?" Olivia asked while moving her brunette locks from behind her. She slowly sorted her hair and let the loose curls fall on the sides of her face.

Kat reluctantly grabbed the zipper and pulled it up. Kat's hands skimmed her Captain's sides and slid down to her hips, realizing what she was doing she pulled her hands away quickly. "Umm all set Cap."

Olivia blushed and turned to face her young detective. "Thank you," she smiled as she fixed her hair once again.

"So who's the lucky guy?" The young brunette asked as she helped her Captain out her jacket back on.

"It's not a guy." Olivia sighed.

Kat stared at her CO, "Olivia Benson is gay? But no she has had relations with men... unless- she's into wo-", Kat was dragged out of her thoughts when Olivia stood there biting her lip nervously.

"Good for you Cap, hey... this stays between us and I won't say anything if you don't want me to," Tamin assured her Captain.

Olivia smiled faintly and to Kat's surprise gave the young brunette a hug. Kat always loved the way her Captain smelled; it was always a mix of vanilla and lavender. So subtle yet so sweet. "She probably tastes sweet too," Kat thought.

Olivia was the first to pull away and smiled at the young brunette.

"Really Liv, you look so beautiful. She's one lucky gal if she gets to have you to herself tonight." Kat smiled as she walked out the room.

Olivia smiled to herself and looked through the window as Kat gathered her stuff. Olivia locked up her office and made her way to the elevator. Kat followed behind and couldn't keep her eyes off her Captain, the jacket blocked the view, but Kat could picture her CO's beautiful round ass swaying along with her hips.

Just them two, they walked into the elevator. Pressing the button for the ground floor Kat then shifted on the rail and leaned her back against it. Just as they were heading down, the elevator came to a halt. Olivia groaned and Kat looked nervously up at the lights.

"Great looks like we are both missing our dates tonight" Kat sighed. She went to pull out her phone and texted her date she would be running late. Olivia had done the same.

"Call Fin and have him get maintenance to this elevator ASAP." Olivia softly demanded. Kat did just that while Olivia pressed the call button on the elevator. It rang and rang then went dead. Olivia pressed it again, same thing. Olivia groaned in frustration as she set her bag by her right foot.

"Fin just texted back he said 'maintenance is currently occupied and can't get to the elevator for 2 hours-" before Kat could finish Olivia groaned. "Cap it's gonna be a while... might as well get comfy" Kat chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Olivia slid down the wall and sat with her left knee bent and right leg straight and head back. She looked like a vision and Kat couldn't keep her eyes off her.

"Kat? Kat? Kat!? Katriona!" Olivia yelled. Kat snapped her head to face her Captain. "Yeah?" She replied. "You were dazed. You okay?" Olivia asked softly. "Ughh yeah I just get a little claustrophobic" she lied. Truth is she was trapped in an elevator with her very attractive boss who was wearing the sexiest dress which was now visible because Olivia had taken her jacket off and put it behind her back after folding it.

Olivia pouted sympathetically and rubbed her detective's shoulder. "Deep breaths." She smiled and reassured the younger detective.

"Let's play a game!" Kat suggested.

"What are we 5?" her Captain laughed.

"No but time will go by faster. Let's play- how about 20 questions!?"

"Okay I guess" the older brunette shrugged.

Olivia was now facing her detective laying on her side with her knees slightly bent and propping her head up on her elbow. Kat followed suit so that their positions were mirrors of each other.

"I'll go first, when did you come out as bisexual?" Kat asked her Captain not thinking anything of the question.

Olivia was taken back, Olivia never really labeled her sexuality and hearing someone ask her flat out was nothing less than shocking.

"Umm I never really came out- I- I guess- I guess I just never really talked to many people about it... ummm I- "

Kat noticed her CO stumble over the words and found it cute how she had managed to make the Badass Olivia Benson flustered. Olivia looked at Kat and noticed she was smirking. "What's so funny?"

"I just think it's so cute watching you get flustered. I mean come on, my gaydar is never off and I knew you were bisexual the second I watched you eye that tall blonde chic at the bar the squad went to my first week here." Kat states proudly.

"I- wow okay... I never really labeled my sexuality. I guess my relationship with women never became serious because most women became intimidated with my job and also because I never really allowed myself to explore that side of me...why am I telling you all this?" Olivia chuckled and ran her fingers through her hair and then rubbed her collarbone. It was a nervous tick she picked up her first year at SVU, Kat found it cute.

"You know you shouldn't feel the need to hide who you are or who you are attracted to. I mean you are gorgeous and I've noticed both men and women hit on you, I mean come on Cap! Your body is amazing to have a heart of gold the confidence and sex appeal you exude is intoxicating."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow and eyed her detective who began to blush. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I mean I find you very attractive Captain. Seeing you in this dress does things to me." Kat slowly growled. Now it was Olivia's turn to blush. Kat sat up and crawled over to her Captain.

Olivia quickly sat up and managed to stand up. Kat was now kneeled in front of her Captain. Olivia's breath hitched as she realized how attractive the young brunette looked.

Kat's hands were on her ankles and began rising up her legs. She kissed Olivia's calf and then managed to get one leg over her shoulder and Olivia's dress instantly rolled up.

"Kat what are you-" Olivia stopped when she felt a kiss on her inner thigh. She groaned and looked down and noticed her dress was bundled at her waist and 

Kat's hands were resting on her hips as her kisses grew closer to her core. Olivia leaned her head back and bit her lip.

"Should I stop this!?" Olivia thought to herself but was soon interrupted when she felt Kat slide her thong to the side. Kat slipped her tongue from between her lips and teased her Captain's folds. Olivia whimpered and held the rail with one hand and Kat's head with the other.

"Please."

Kat smiled and was shocked but didn't let it show. She happily obliged and licked her slit and sucked on her clit. She won't deny eating her Captain out wasn't on her fantasy bucket list, what she didn't realize was that she could cross it off her list so soon. 

Olivia gripped the back of her head and nudged her to go deeper. Kat moved her Captain’s hands. “No touching.” Kat demanded. Kat felt so sexy and so powerful, her effect on Olivia wasn’t going unnoticed. Olivia felt incredibly turned on by her subordinate dominating her. 

“So sweet,” Kat moaned as she licked her lips. The younger brunette stood up and held her index and middle finger in front of Olivia’s mouth and to her surprise Olivia let her tongue trace the outline of the young brunette’s fingers before sucking on them hungrily. She released the fingers from her mouth with a pop!

Kat stood there stunned and bit her lip hungrily. She then slid her fingers into her CO’s dripping core and went at a painfully slow pace causing Olivia to beg for her to go faster. Kat leaned against her Captain and nibbled at her ear as she increased her speed, pumping her fingers faster Olivia leaned her head back and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck,” she groaned. “You’re so tight baby,” Kat groaned into Olivia’s ear. The Captain was on the edge and wanted to cum, but just as she was reaching a climax the brunette pulled away.

“No!!” Olivia whimpered and bit her lip. She watched the young detective drop back to her knees and felt a warm tongue lap at her now dripping folds and she gripped the rail. Her knuckles slowly turned white.

“UGH YES KAT!!”

Kat couldn’t believe how good she tasted. She kept sucking and licking as her thumb worked on her CO’s clit. She still hasn't released her fingers and kept pumping them into her. 

Olivia’s knees buckled and it was then Kat unfortunately pulled away. She smiled as she watched her boss calm down from the high she caused. Olivia slowly grabbed the detective’s wrist and sucked her own juices off Kat’s fingers. Kat felt her panties dampen as she watched her Captain taste herself.

Kat looked at her watch as Olivia tried to fix her dress to look presentable. Before she could pull her dress down, Kat ripped the thong and slid them in her left blazer pocket. Olivia smiled and cupped her cheek and gave her a long deep kiss. 

“Do you hear that?” Kat pulled away. “Huh? Ohh-” 

The doors began to open and the two pulled apart. 

“All set ladies, sorry for the wait” the scrappy old man stated as the two walked out the elevator.

Two dings were heard and both brunettes looked at their phones and Olivia smirked. “My place is close. I would like to finish what you started in that elevator detective.”

Kat smiled and kissed Olivia’s hand. “I wouldn’t want anything else.” 

The two walked out and once again Kat staggered behind to watch Olivia’s hips sway. “Stop staring at my ass, Tamin!” 

“No can do Cap, because once we get to your place I’m gonna be all over it,” she smirked. She walked by the older brunette and gave her ass a good smack. “I bet you will,” the Captain smiled slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick Wolf Owns I just borrow the characters :)

“Kat and I can take this one,” Fin sighed as he walked into the interrogation room. Kat followed behind.

Olivia, Amanda and Carisi looked through the glass. Olivia bit her lip subconsciously as she watched the young brunette strut around the room. 

“So you the one they call Mr.Smooth, because the only smooth thing about yo ass is how smooth the trial will be when you get convicted of assaulting those three women,” the sergeant yelled as he smacked the back of the man’s head.

“Aye I didn't do none of that shit you talking bout homeboy, I don't do snow bunnies.” The perp smirked and raised his hands defensively. 

“See that's a lie buddy,” the detective stated as she got in his face. Her back was facing the door, giving Olivia a perfect view of the young brunettes figure.

Dirty thoughts intruded the Captain’s mind. Olivia smirked to herself and began to imagine how she would grab her waist and wrap one hand around her neck and suck on her soft skin. The way she would make the young detective whimper as she buried her fingers up her dripping core, teasing her folds and bending her all the way over that metal tab-

“Cap!” Rollins yelled as she eyes her CO. Olivia turned her head and realized that time had passed and the prick had confessed. “You were dazed staring at the interview room,” Kat said, a bit worried.

“Ohh it's nothing. Alright everyone go home he can spend a night in the tombs,” she pointed towards the interview room.

“We can arraign him tomorrow,” Carisi sighed as he walked off with Rollins and Fin. 

Olivia looked at the young brunette and smiled. “Kat may I speak with you for a moment?,” The Captain whispered into the young brunette’s ear. 

Kat nervously bit her lip and held in a moan. The sound of her Captain whispering in her ear and the feeling of her breath so close to her neck made her weak in the knees. 

The older woman walked towards the end of the hall and took a sharp right into her office. Kat walked in first and Olivia followed suit. Olivia closed the blinds quickly, however if one stood close enough they would get a full vision of what was about to go down in that office.

“Did I do something wrong Captain?” 

“No, the exact opposite, the way you nailed that perp was good work,”Olivia smiled toward her.

“Okay?,” Kat slowly dragged the word as she gave her Captain a confused look.

Olivia walked past the younger woman and closed the door and locked it. “You looked very attractive there I must say Tamin, I mean the way you bent over that table giving me a full view of your body and that cute little ass.” 

Kat gulped and blushed. “So you've been watching me? That's why you were dazed?” 

“How could I not,” Olivia smiled. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes, but only if you promise to do more than just touching,” Kat smirked.

Olivia smiled and pushed herself onto Kat and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Moans quickly filled the air as the younger detective backed against the desk. 

“Turn around,” she demanded. Kat obliged and turned around slowly swaying her hips.

Olivia gave her ass a firm smack and a yelp came from the young detective. “You like that don't you?,” Olivia asked as she bent the detective over her desk. Kat nodded and looked over her shoulder with pleading eyes.

“Use your words baby.”

“Please spank me again, please...spank me again.” Kat bit her lip shaking her ass and moaned when she felt two more snacks on each of her cheeks. 

“Who knew little innocent Katriona was such a dirty freak,” Olivia moaned as she pushed her core against the young brunette’s ass. 

“Mhmm I wanna watch you undress for me baby, and then if I like what I see I'll reward you for being a good girl.”

Kat smiled and watched her Captain sit down and cross her legs as she bit the end of her thick black-rimmed glasses. Olivia recently started wearing pencil skirts and form fitting blouses that complimented her figure a lot more. She was a vision and both men and women couldn't keep their eyes off their CO.

Kat stood in front of her Captain and slowly undid her top. She slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She slowly slid her hands down her sides and gripped her breast which were confined in a wine colored brassiere, she then slid her hands further down her body till she reached the waistband of her slacks. 

Olivia set her glasses down and bit her plump bottom lip and undid her own blouse. Kat was now sliding her slacks down her thighs and Olivia grew wetter when she realized the detective decided to not wear any panties.

“You like what you see baby?,” Kat smiled as she slowly walked closer to the Captain and purposely swayed her hips. 

Olivia pulled her closer and planted soft kisses on her torso. “Can I take this off?” 

“How about you do whatever you want and if I want you to stop I'll let you know Captain.”

Olivia smiled and grazed her hands up her sides and unhooked the beautiful wine colored lace that rested on her breasts. She threw it to the side and gripped the perfect sized mounds in her hands. Taking one nipple into her mouth she took her time and licked around the caramel colored areola a few times before giving special attention to the now rock hard nipple. 

Kat moaned and leaned her head back. Her mouth agape, her hands made their way to the luscious brown locks of her CO. Olivia pinched the other nipple between her thumb and index finger as she still gave special attention to the other. 

Releasing it with a pop she began to work on the other. Her left hand gripping the young woman's side Olivia let go of the nipple and smirked. “Sit on the desk,” she demanded. Kat quickly sat on the desk and watched her CO drop to her knees and dive straight for her recently shaven cunt. Olivia licked up her folds slowly before teasing her clit with a few tongue flicks. 

“Mhmm you are so wet already baby.” Olivia smiled. And let her hands venture up Kat's body and pinch her already erect nipples.

It was nearing 8:30pm and Dodds had stepped off the elevator. The gala was in a week and since he was in the neighborhood, he decided to see if Olivia would accompany him. He silently prayed to God she was available.

Dodds walked into the bullpen and noticed a few workers at their desk and saw the blinds shut in Olivia Benson’s office. He began to slowly turn to leave out, but he quickly noticed a faint light and decided to peek his head closer and through the cracked blinds he nearly gasped when he saw a naked young detective with her head rolled back on top of Olivia Benson’s desk. 

He instantly grew hard as his imagination played multiple scenarios as to what Benson looked like in between the young detective’s legs. 

Olivia had slid three fingers into the young woman's tight cunt. Kat was a moaning mess and Olivia sucked on her clit as she watched the young woman near an orgasm. 

“Liv… oh...I'm gonna-”

Olivia pulled away and licked between her folds. She pulled away for a few seconds. “Use your words baby.” She went back to pleasing the delicious sweet treat that sat right in front of her.

“Mhmm Cap I'm gonna cum!” She shrieked as she gripped the back of her CO’s head.

Minutes later, the young brunette bit her hand and muffled her own screams as she came hard on her Captain's tongue. Olivia instantly tasted her sweet juices and it drank her hungrily suck and lick more. Kat was super sensitive and became dazed as she rested on her forearms and her legs now wrapped around her CO’s head.

Olivia was giving her too much stimulation and it was turning her on even more how well her Captain was eating her out. After Kat had calmed down from the high she was given she pulled her Captain up by her shoulders and kissed her passionately. Tasting herself was nothing new, but it was more exhilarating and erotic when it was her Captain's plump pink lips. 

“You taste so good baby. I think I should reward you more often,” Olivia moaned into the detective’s right ear as she gave her left nipple one more pinch.

Kat smiled and brushed her sweaty baby hairs from her forehead and had fixed her ponytail. She wasn't gonna let the Captain get away that easy. She wanted to taste Olivia, she wanted to fuck her so good that when she sat in that very seat she was sitting in earlier would be a reminder of their little dirty secret. 

Olivia bent over and reached into her drawer and pulled out a thick purple double-sided dildo. Kat's jaw dropped. “Cap, you are full of surprises.”

Olivia reached to undo her shirt, now facing her back to Kat and unknowingly facing her superior who stood on the other side of the glass. 

“Let me do that for you baby,” Kat bit her lip as she reached and palmed her superior’s ass that was perfectly sculpted, especially in the dark grey pencil skirt. Olivia had already discarded her blouse, she felt her hands being pushed away as Kat reached from behind and I clipped her black-laced bra that hooked from the front.

Dodd wanted to walk out, but he was glued to the floor. He felt himself grow even more painfully hard and needed to release himself, he ran off to the bathroom. Once he made it in he had locked the door. He groaned because he would be missing whatever scene was about to unfold in that office. 

Olivia had pushed everything off her desk and climbed on top of it now completely naked, Kat touched herself as she watched her Captain spread her beautiful toned long legs. The faint office light from the lamp in the corner and then moonlight made her olive skin glow. 

Kat had now climbed onto the desk and allowed her Captain to slide one end of the purple toy into her now pleading core. Olivia slid the other end into her own and her moan was music to the young woman's ear. Both of them got situated on top of the desk and after what may have been a minute they began grinding against each other.

Juices were mixing, the air smelled of sex, and the two beautiful bodies that laid on top of the desk were in a beautiful synchronized rhythm. 

“Fuck!!,” Olivia groaned as Kat began to grind faster. Kat had reached her second orgasm of the night and pulled the toy out of her. She held the end of the thick dildo and began pumping it into Olivia. 

Olivia was lost for words, she needed this and looked at the young brunette with pleading eyes. Kat smiled and was now kneeled in front of her Captain who was now lying on her back with both knees bent. Kat rubbed her CO’s now very sensitive clit and kept pumping the toy in and out of her. 

“Mhmm! Yes! Ohh fuck yes! Ohhh God yes! FUCK!” 

Kat pulled her thumb away and spit on her hands and then let her finger slide down her CO’s pussy and tease her other hole. Olivia's eyes shot open when she felt the young woman's thumb tease her hole. Kat pulled her finger away and sucked on her middle finger before slowly thrusting it into Olivia. The double penetration was driving Olivia over the edge.

“Cum for me baby.” 

Olivia whimpered and opened her mouth to let out a loud cry, but before she could her mouth was being muffled by her detective. Kat moaned and groaned as she captured her CO’s mouth. Olivia came undone and was now shaking. 

Pulling away Kat pulled the toy out and instantly sucked Olivia's juices off the tip. Olivia watched amazed and unable to form words. Her clit was still throbbing and she watched her juices spill down her thighs and onto her desk. 

“Ohh we aren't done yet Cap, I noticed you have a few more naughty things in this drawer. We are gonna use every single one until you beg for mercy.” 

Olivia bit her lip as Kat grabbed her face and pulled her up to kiss her once again. Olivia was so turned on by her young detective and nodded eagerly. Kat stuck her hand in the draw and pulled out another thick black strap on. It was girthy and had to be at least 9 inches.

“Mhmmm this is gonna be fun,” Olivia smiled. “Good thing Noah is at a sleepover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos, review and leave comment! Stay horny bbs!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos, please review and comment, all feedback is welcomes just please be respectful :))


End file.
